Naruto: The Re-Made Series
by Max-Moon
Summary: Naruto is treated better. "You know what, I don't care if you never like me. I just want people to like me for me!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_The story opens with a view of a full moon and tails swinging beneath it. Meanwhile, a giant frog with a long pipe appears, with a man standing on top of it to face the NineTails. The person sacrificed his life to defeat the NineTails, and this was the Fourth Hokage. _

**Twelve Years Later**

A spiky blonde of 12 years old is running away from two ninjas with a bucket in his hand full of what looks like yellow paint.

"Lord Hokage, Naruto has painted the hokage monument," a random ninja tells the old Hokage.

The old Hokage sighs and says, "Tell Iruka to find Naruto."

"Yes sir!"

Naruto is still running away from the pursuing ninja. He hides himself in front of a fence using a camouflage cover. After Naruto drops the cover, another ninja appears behind him and startles him.

"H-Hey Iruka sensei," Naruto says while rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? You are suppose to be in class!" Iruka yells.

"Because of Naruto's misbehaviour, we will be review the transformation technique," Iruka announces. The class lines up in front of Iruka.

Sakura Haruno, a girl with long pink hair transforms in to her teacher horribly.

"Sakura, that was horrible!" Iruka exclaims.

Just to move along:

Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka all perform the technique perfectly.

Now it's Naruto's turn.

Naruto shouts, "Transform!" Naruto perfectly transforms into the third hokage.

"Good job Naruto," Iruka says.

"Remember class, the graduation exam is tommarow. I will now go over what the exam is composed of. You have to demonstrate the clone jutsu, another ninjutsu, shiriken and kunai throwing, and there will be a physical exam. Any questions?" Kiba raises his hand.

"Yes Kiba." Iruka asks.

"What is the physical exam for?"

"Good question Kiba. The physical exam is to test if you can handle being a ninja. Ninja have to have a fair amount of strenght and endurence. If they don't have enough, they could die on missions. Any other questions?" This time Ino raises her hand.

"What happens if someone fails the physical exam?" Ino asks.

"If you do well in the other areas you will pass, but if you do horrible in the physical exam you will nt be able to graduate. Class is dismissed." Naruto walks up to Iruka.

"Yes, what is it Naruto?"

"I did the chakra control exercises you told me about, but I still can't do the clone jutsu," Naruto explains. Iruka nodds and starts to think.

'I could tell him to ask the hokage to nteach him the shadow clone jutsu.' Iruka takes a piece of paper and hands it to Naruto.

"Give this to the hokage."

"Okay, what is it?"

Iruka winks and states, "You'll see."

Naruto was thankful to Iruka for what he did for him. Naruto smiles his signature grin. The day was warm and sunny. Kids were playing games in the streets.

"Hey Naruto! I got your order in!" called the weapons shop owner.

"I'll be back to get it after I see the hokage!" Naruto calls.

The third hokage looked up from his paper work and sighs. Naruto runs into the room.

"Old man! Iruka told me to give you this," Naruto comments handing him the paper. The third read the paper;

_Dear lord hokage,_

_I gave Naruto chakra control exercises, to help him learn the clone jutsu. But they didn't work. I was wondering if you could give him the scroll of clone jutsu's. You know the one with the shadow clone, water clone, earth clone and lightning clone jutsus._

_From Iruka_

The hokage pulled out the before mentioned scroll.

"Take this Naruto, it has the four other clone jutsus." Naruto opens the scroll and reads the jutsus.

"There's no wind or fire clone jutsus," Naruto notices.

"That's because nobody has made them yet."

Naruto runs back to the weapons shop. He walks into the shop and up to the owner.

"You said my order was in?"

"Ahh, yes I'll be right back." The owner walks into the back of the store and comes back with Chakra Blades and soldier pills.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"13, 000 yen for the Chakra Blades and the soldier pills are on the house," the owner smiles.

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto comments happily.

"Just make sure you become a ninja. I want those Chakra Blades put to good use." Naruto pays the man and runs to his favorite training ground, number 10. When he gets there a man is training with Chakra Blades. Naruto waits until the man finishs with his training before he walks into the training ground.

"Hey could you teach me how to use these?" Naruto questions holding out his new Chakra Blades.

"I guess I could," the man says before lighting a smoke. Naruto grabs the smoke and stomps on it.

"If you are going to train me, you will not smoke. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage. You better believe it!" The guy smirks.

"I'm Asuma. Want to start training?"

"You know it!"

"I've got to get going. Just keep working on using the Chakra Blades." Asuma disappears in a swirl of leaves. Naruto pulls out the scroll the hokage gave him.

Naruto is sitting in the Academy waiting for the graduation exam to start. As usual Sakura, Ino and every other girl are fighting over the Uchiha. Iruka walks into the room.

"Settle down class. First off we will start off with the clone jutsu."

**A/N:** How was this. Do you have any suggestions on who should pass? Who should fail? Who should be a ninja? Who is on what team and with whom?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The class lines up in front of the room.

"Girls will go first. First up is Hinata Hyuuga!"

"C-C-Clone J-Jutsu," Hinata stuttered. There were now three Hinata's.

"You pass."

"Congraduations class you all passed with flying colours!" The class cheered and clapped.

"If most or all of you pass with flying colors, I will let you choose your own teams." The class cheered louder than before.

"Quiet down class, now we will go outside for the another ninjutsu and the shiriken and kunai throwing test." The class ran out to the small training ground in the back of the academy.

*After the Other Tests*

"Everyone but Sakura passed with flying colors," Iruka said happily. Everyone cheered.

"You better keep that promise Iruka-Sensei!" Kiba called.

"I will, form three teams of three!" Naruto ran up to Kiba.

"Kiba wanna be on my team!"

"You know it dude," Kiba said high fiving Naruto. Sasuke walked up to them.

"What do you want Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto questions.

"I want you to be on my team, Naruto-Baka."

"Why?"

"Because I want a team to get me stronger. Nobody, besides you, can keep me from being completely dragged down. Besides, you are the fourth hokage's son."

"These teams will be rearranged if you are not a good match up."

"That sounds reasonable," Naruto thought outloud.

Iruka walked into the hokage's office with the list of groups.

"I hope you don't mind, lord hokage, but I got the kids to choose their groups. I told the kids these teams will be rearranged if they aren't a good match up."

"No, it's fine. I will have the jonin sensei's choose from the three teams."

"The newly passed genin chose their teams. I will have you look at them."

Team 7 - Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha

Team 8 - Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga

Team 10 - Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka

"Are these teams rearrangable?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, but only if they aren't a good match up."

Naruto and Kiba were in the Inuzuka compound.

"Thank you for letting me stay over mrs Inuzuka," Naruto tanked Tsume.

"It's no problem pup," Tsume grinned while ruffling Naruto's hair.

**A/N:** I know this is a crappy update, but this is just to get the story going.


End file.
